


The Story Begins

by SnailFriend



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnailFriend/pseuds/SnailFriend
Summary: Beginnings begin
Relationships: Japan/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Story Begins

Hello my name is Aph Japan and I come from a long line of morosexuals. You’d think that would mean the children would be idiots too but i think thats wrong idk i havent had an iq test. anyways Italy is pretty fucking stupid and so i wanna fuck him. here is the story of how i fucked him.

\--------

“Hey italy do you want to fuck?”  
“Yeah ok”

\-------

da end

hey guys its me aph japan i hoped you liked my story its real life thay happened and it means a lot to me plz leave kudos and whatever. idk how this website works im old. anyways if anyone’s seen my glasses pls return them to me because i cant find em. so yeah bye


End file.
